Most of the design restraints associated with vehicle seating are primarily concerned with preventing the vehicle seat going forward in a frontal impact crash. However, sometimes it is desirable to prevent the front seat back from possibly going rearward. Presently, the main factors which prevent rearward movement of the seat back is the structural integrity of the seat. It is desirable to somehow utilize the occupant belt restraint system to aid in preventing the rearward movement of the seat back. Allowing the occupant restraint system to aid in preventing the rearward movement of the seat back in rear impact crashes would allow the vehicle seat to experience a reduction in mass and therefore aid in meeting the environmentally mandated goal of reduction of vehicle weight to increase gas mileage, thereby helping to further cleanse the environment.